Future Eyes
by that is secret
Summary: Sappy (hints of shounen ai if ya look for 'em) little fic with Eclipse thinking about Raenef's future.


A/N: I can't help but wonder how Eclipse thinks Raenef is going to turn out. . . so, we have semi-fluffy Eclipse "I have FAITH!" stuff. Forgive me.   
  
Dammit, when is Volume 2 coming to my stupid local bookstore? *fumes*  
  
"Future Eyes"  
  
We have been practicing all day. Futile, but still we stay. I watch Raenef as he attempts the spell once again, and fails once again.   
  
"Watch out, Rae-"  
  
My warning is lost as another piece of ground flies up in the explosion, joining several other pits as a mark of Raenef's practice.   
  
His figure is barely visible through the dust as he picks himself up off the ground. His back is to me, and though I can't see his face, I know what it looks like.  
  
Frustrated.   
  
He stands there for a few moments, regaining his composure, and he then turns towards me. He has thrown back his shoulders, and his chin is high; lovable Raenef looks as determined as I have ever seen him. His eyes say that he will win, even if he needs to blow up the entire castle grounds to accomplish it.   
  
In his eyes, I can see his future. There it is, the noble demon lord - the dignity, the pride, the honor that I have tried so hard to instill in him. It is lurking, but it is there. And it is strong. There is no terror in the days to come, no fearful respect.  
  
No, they will respect him for the way he carries his head at this moment, for the way that he stands tall and for the way that the fire burns in his eyes. It is not his actions that will create his legend. It is his presence. He stands like a warrior, a lord, someone to be remembered. When he looks like this, he doesn't need to kill to be respected.   
  
Raenef walks over slowly, picking his way among clods of dirt and stone. He is agitated; he has spent a full day on this spell, and still has not succeeded. He stops a step in front of me, and hangs his head. His hair covers those secretly defiant eyes.   
  
"I'm sorry, Eclipse," he murmurs. He is the gentle Raenef again, apologetic and lovable. He is still so innocent, so young, even if his future is neither.   
  
"Never apologize," I remind him. His head bows a little lower, and I take a hold of his chin and tip it back. I stare at him, and he shifts a little under my gaze; then he hardens, and stares back. I smile. That is what he needs, the tough skin and the pride.  
  
"I'll get it today," he says. He is determined still, and my heart swells a bit - this is good. He needs this determination.   
  
I put a hand on his shoulder. He will want it even more if he has to wait to get it. "Let's wait until tomorrow, my lord. That way you can calm yourself and get ready for another try."   
  
"But, Eclipse-"  
  
"Trust me." If he waits, he'll want it so much that he will *need* it. If he can grow that sort of need, that sort of desire, then he will someday live up to what I just saw in his sky-colored eyes.   
  
He stiffens, and sighs, chest heaving. There is a slight shake to his shoulders, and I peer into his face. He desires it, yes, but he is also afraid. He is afraid that he won't be able to fulfill this destiny that was chosen for him, long ago in the stars.   
  
"You'll be fine, Raenef. I have faith in you."   
  
He suddenly throws his arms around me, leaning into me as if I were a tree. He buries his head in my shoulder, and I can feel his mouth move as he speaks.   
  
"At least one of us does."   
  
I wrap my arms around him, holding him, the fabric of his shirt smooth under my hands. There is strength in that fragile body, hidden beneath the surface. I breathe in the scent of his hair, and close my eyes.   
  
"I will always have faith in you," I tell him. "Always."  
  
He leans farther in, face pressed against my shirt. "Thank you," he mumbles. His grip is tight.   
  
"Let's go inside. You need to rest for tomorrow, because I expect you to complete that spell." He looks up at my words, a tear in the corner of his right eye. Then he grins.   
  
"Alright."   
  
He lets go of my shirt, and his arms fall to his sides. I keep an arm around his shoulder and we begin to walk, not bothering to stop and teleport ourselves inside.   
  
I glance down as we move. Raenef is looking straight ahead, his bangs framing his face, and he is my young Raenef, my student and charge. Still, the lord is there, waiting for his chance.   
  
And I can't wait until that chance comes.   
  
:::eyes are the window to the soul::: 


End file.
